It's Not Over
by UnitedWeSpy
Summary: Sequel to MIA and... They missed a huge part of the COC.A stupid mistake.A shame to the CIA.You would think they would have their facts straight… That every detail would be perfect. Heavily guarded….All because the CIA missed one CRUCIAL part of the mission Zach was sent on.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! YAY! NEW STORY! SEQUEL!**

**Yea… it's late… but it's up! **

**Thanks to Sparkling Amethyst for giving it a read over! I learned alot.. and that was in just ONE PM message!**

**It's Not Over**

**Chapter 1**

It was the rain not Matt that woke me up for once. But since I was up it would actually be the most logical thing to do.

So I unpeeled my back from Zach's bare back, slowly pushed myself up causing Zach to stir and wince. It was the middle of July and hot. Really hot. Like can't be outside for a minute without sweating hot.

"Cam?" Zach half opened his eyes.

"Just going to go check on Matt really quick." I said.

"Let me do it." he started to sit up but I pushed him back down.

"Nope. You actually fell asleep so go back to sleep." Zach fell back on the bed as I slid on my linen robe. His eyelids slid closed again as I leaned over and kissed his forehead lightly.

Lighting lit up the house as I walked through it towards Matt's room which was right across from ours. His room was lit up quickly and brilliantly but the light on the changing table stayed constant warm soft glow.

As I stood over his crib Matt opened his eyes and his face started to scrunch up. The clam before the storm Zach called it. Maybe he was right. I picked up Matt, tucking his five month body into the crook of my arm while I grabbed the blanket from the bottom of his crib.

I tried to keep the crying to a minimum, mostly for Zach's sake so he could sleep. But that didn't necessarily work. Matt had a pretty good pair of lungs. So there was Zach standing in the doorway, his pajama pants slung low on his hips as if he had just pulled them on.

Well he probably did… My idea did _work_. It did give him some sleep, for both of us, than Matt had started cry. Talk about a mood killer.

"Is it the storm?" Zach asked sleepily.

"Probably a combination of both the storm and hunger." I said sitting down in the chair by the window. Zach yawned.

"I'm going back to bed." He muttered.

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Walking into the CIA headquarters almost seemed foreign. Well I hadn't been in five months. Three for maternity leave and then light work at home for the past two. I wasn't ready to leave Matt alone with someone even if I trusted that person with my life.

"You took you meds right?" I asked Zach as he winced.

"I did. It doesn't mean they necessarily work." He said pricking his finger for admittance.

Bex met us on the other side looking tired as she always did these days. With working for the CIA and taking care of Grant –whose progress was slow – she was worn down.

"I have to go." Zach said as I handed Matt to Bex. She loved him and was more than willing to babysit at any point in time. Even if she was about to fall asleep… which seemed to happen often.

"I'm going to go fine Laura for more work than I'll be in my office." I said letting him kiss me lightly before heading to the director's office.

"DO you have any idea what the director wants?" Bex asked after we left Laura's office and made our way down the hall. I shook my head.

"I haven't been here in five months. Plus why would I know? We can't exactly talk about work at home. We're pretty sure our neighbors are foreign spies."

My office seemed dark and dusty after five months. Bex plopped down on the couch, laying Matt in her lap and letting him grab onto her dark hair. While they were preoccupied I set to loading a new software onto my CIA approved laptop.

That's when I noticed the finger prints.

I knew I had cleaned right before I left. I had wiped everything down. But they were marked on my computer monitor and marked up the side of my desk. Someone had been here.

Bex must have noticed my face because all of a sudden she was beside me. "I swear no one has stepped a foot in here accept for today." She said removing her necklace form Matt's grasp. He made a noise of protest and palmed her collarbone.

"Someone has been here and not long ago." I rifled through my bag, bringing out my keys.

"They wouldn't be able to get past the locks without your keys. Not with the new inscription codes." Bex noticed handing me Matt before going to check the door.

"Hey Baby." I cooed to Matt. He smiled and laughed reaching towards my face. I laughed lightly but Bex soon brought me back to real life.

"The locks weren't picked. A key was used. And it was yours." She said coming to stand in front of my desk.

The locks were new technology. Built in codes that read the inscriptions on our keys and only detected certain kinds of metal. Get the wrong key or try and pick the lock the entire lock system would shut down and an alarm would be raised. No good could come from that.

I signed reclining back in my chair. Matt laid his head on my chest. "Zach hasn't been here has he?" Bex asked.

"I don't think so. He would tell me and he has no reason to come in here." I said.

"Zach hasn't done what?" Zach was in the doorway of my office.

"You haven't been in Cam's office lately have you?" Bex turned arms crossed.

Zach shook his head. "What reason would I have? It's not like she'd let me. She may be my wife but even I don't get access to her things." He glanced pointedly at me. I just raised an eyebrow.

Zach walked over to my desk and picked up my keys before bending down to unlock the top left drawer.

Sliding it open he shuffled through the files. Old reports, details of passed missions. Even a few recipes I think. "Cam, where's the mission you went on in 07' . The one to India?" he asked.

"Should be in the far back, It's one of the lock down files, since it's one of the base missions of the COC research and tracking." I said stroking Matt's dirty blond hair.

"It's not there." Zach said looking up at me.

Bex blanched and I'm positive my eyes went wide.

"Who would take it? How could they? The file was pressure sensitive, a little bit of C-4. People would have known." I sputtered out.

Zach looked up at me his green eyes unreadable. "There must have been a way." He said more to himself.

"What a glitch? Liz invented it. It was foolproof. She checked, many times. You must have missed the burned fingers and no eye brows for a month." Bex said sitting on the edge of the desk.

"We should repot this." Zach said making to stand up. I laid a hand on his arm.

"Not now. It will raise the alarm. Maybe someone will return the file. Maybe the board took it to analyze it," I said running options through my brain.

Zach and Bex looked at me. They seemed to be having internal battles.

Zach was the first to speak. "Ok. Fine. We'll wait." Wincing he pulled himself up.

Bex took longer. I had locked up and we were almost to the door when she piped up.

"Fine, A week. That's how long we wait."

* * *

"What did the director want?" I asked while preparing dinner. Zach was feeding Matt at the table. He looked up at me, bottle propped up in his fingers.

'Apparently I'm receiving an award, along with Nick, Allison and Grant. For what we did this past year." He said.

"That's great." I said wiping my hands and turning to face him, leaning on the counter.

Zach looked down at Matt. "I guess… but I don't exactly feel proud of killing people who were brain washed into doing my mother's biding." He said.

I bit my lip. "She's gone Zach. You don't have to worry about her any more."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Glad you all are excited! I know I am!**

**Thank you Sparkling Amethyst for reading it over and giving me the OK!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Zach jerked awake next to me, waking me up. "Cam," he turned over and shook me gently.

I opened my eyes groggily. "What?" I groaned out. I had just gotten back from feeding Matt about half an hour ago.

Zach sat up. "I just realized something." He said.

"Now? At 1:30 am?" I asked.

"Yea, It doesn't make sense." He said. Obviously he expected me to know what he was talking about. I don't think he got that I had baby-waking-up-at-odd-hours brain. I had no idea what his crazy mind this early.

"What doesn't make sense?" I asked.

"With the whole mission, all the COC being under one roof. The COC doesn't work like that. They work in groups. Two COC members can sit next to each other in a meeting and never know it." he explained.

"What?"

"It was a decoy! My mom… it was her plan. She has shown the COC leaders how gullible the CIA, MI6 and the others are. They showed how weak we really are. Their little trick was to test us. It just leads up to a bigger attack. I bet they plan to take us all down and then they will have what they want. What they need to do so much more." Zach said.

I looked at him. "You got that from four hours in bed?" I asked.

"Spy, Gallagher Girl." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sell it to the director in the morning. For now… can you please try and sleep?" I asked turning onto my stomach. But Zach, always doing his own thing, got out of bed, pulled on his pajama pants and moved to his desk in the corner of the room.

"Zach." I groaned as he turned on his computer.

"Cammie." He said back.

"The morning please." I pleaded.

"But it is the morning." He smirked.

Groaning I turned over and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

"Why didn't I see it before? I mean I grew up in the circle, you would think I would catch something like that." Zach said the next morning, I slid a blueberry muffin and a coffee across or café table.

"You must not have been thinking right." I said sitting down with my own scone and chai tea.

Zach shook his head. "How could I miss this?" he said, taking a bite of his muffin.

"I have no idea. Maybe you were thinking a little too hard about that vacation we were supposed to take?" I guessed.

"That's right. I still need to make that up to you." Zach said.

He was on a roll this morning. Hopefully he didn't lose it before he talked to the director later this morning. Zach may have dark circles under his eyes and messy hair but I hadn't seen him like this since before that mission.

It was a nice change.

* * *

"Please sir, you have to believe me." Zach pleaded to the director.

"What you say Zachary cannot be true. The COC is gone. Finished. Another win for us." The director said.

"But sir, Zach grew up in the circle. He would know firsthand about how they would work. What happened five months ago was a ploy. They exposed how stupid we are!" I insisted. Zach looked forlornly at his hands in his lap.

The director shook his head. "You two are digging up long buried things. I suggest you go home, spend some time with your son and be ready to come to the awards dinner tomorrow night." The director splayed his hands on the armrests of his chair and stood up, signaling that the conversation was over.

Zach groaned and his head fell into his hands. "Just once," he muttered to himself. I let him brood was we walked out. But when he missed the turn that would take us home I spoke up.

"Zach…"

"I know. Trust me." Zach smirked but soon put that poker face of his on again. I leaned back against the seat.

"Zach we left Matt with Bex. She needs to go pick up Grant from therapy." I crossed my arms and turned my head towards him.

"Grant is staying the day and night in therapy. Bex will be fine. Here call her. Tell her we'll be a little late," he held out his phone to me, accelerating onto the highway.

"Zach…"

"Call her Cam." Zach pushed the phone to my ear.

Matt was giggling in the background when Bex picked up. "Hello?" she asked breathlessly.

"We'll be a little late. My brilliant husband is taking us somewhere. I don't know when we'll be back. There's…"

"a bottle in the fridge along with some sweet potatoes if him gets hungry. Bedtime is early. If I want to I can give him a bath. Cam, I've done this all before," she said and another round of giggles came through the phone.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked.

"Tell Zach that your son loves it when you make faces at him." Bex said. Zach smirked next to me.

After talking to Bex, Zach still didn't tell me where we were going until we pulled up to what seemed to be on abandoned gas station.

"Zach…' I said slowly.

"Didn't I tell you to trust me Cam?" Zach asked looing over at me.

"Well tell me why we are here." I glared at him. Zach just looked at me.

"Last night, or early this morning while I was thinking, I thought of these people I know. They are dedicated to ridding the world of the COC. All of it. So I thought I'd try with the director first. Well that didn't work, these guys are our last hope Cam." Zach explained.

"How do you even know them?" I asked.

"I have my ways." Zach tapped his temple. Again rolling my eyes I got out of the car.

"Looks pretty dead." I said. Zach closed the door and walked pointedly towards the building.

"Zach." I ran after him as he opened the door, holding it open for me.

"After you milady." He said. I pushed him back while walking into the building, where I stopped short.

Obviously they didn't think to clean up much here. Food containers were piled on the counter, clothes were thrown in different places. A map covered most of one wall, red strings connecting big and small tacks together. Newspaper clippings, pictures, reports and other thing's joined that wall. It looked like something out of a Sherlock Holmes movie.

"Wow… ok." I said softly as Zach came up behind me.

"Hello?" he called.

Nothing. We stood there for a moment. But then Zach moved forward towards the maps and clippings.

"_Hey!_ Back away from there!" I jumped slightly but Zach did not. He just simply gave a little laugh and stepped away.

A man, buckling up his belt, stood by the doorway to the bathroom. I made a mental face. This was the man that Zach thought could help us.

"Zach Goode," Recognition dawned on the man's face. "never thought I'd see you again."

Zach smirked again. "I knew you would remember me sooner or later," he said.

"And who is this?" the man asked. I was standing with my arms crossed, looking crossed… or I assumed I did.

"This is my wife, Cammie." Zach gently took my arm and pulled me towards them. "Cammie this is Patrick. He helped me get out of Blackthorne." The guys smiled and extended his hand but I didn't really want to shake that hand.

Zach sighed. 'Sorry, she's a little…" I slapped his arm. Hard. "Ah… sleep deprived." Zach said glaring at me, rubbing his arm.

Patrick shrugged. "My wife was like that… before she died."

Zach and I were silent, not knowing how to respond.

"Anyway… is there a good reason why you are here?" Patrick asked.

"Well we know you're an expert on the COC." Zach gestured to our surroundings.

"So…" Patrick crossed his arms.

"Can we sit down? This might take a while." Zach asked.

* * *

"You're the only one who can help us now." Zach finished three hours later. He had recounted the story of his mission and his current suspensions.

"Sorry to disappoint but… ah… I'm not in this business anymore. As you can see, I'm the only one left. Everyone else is gone. It's just me and I'm done." Patrick got up.

Zach stared wide-eyed at him. "But…" I place my hand on his arm

"No buts… I'm done, no longer important. I just live here now." Patrick said while opening a beer.

Zach let out a frustrated breath and pushed back is chair. "It's worthless.. It's no good." He muttered storming towards the door.

"Thank you." I said quickly before following him.


	3. Chapter 3

**BTW: I am in the editing process of all of my stories… so updates may be slow because of this.**

**Sooooo... School started this week... all my classes suck and I'm kinda ticked off at my dad right now...**

**Anywho... Sorry for the late update... i might have forgotten to update? heh heh :)**

_**Chapter 3**_

Matt took the elephant with little plastic rings form me and swung it around, making it hit the floor several times.

I laughed at him. He laughed back. His little laugh always made my day. These days he was my life. Holding him, feeding him, even watching him sleep was exciting.

My mom loved him too. She lived with us during the summer. Zach was fine with it, I was fine with it and it was nice to have her around. She was really good with the baby tips as well.

Matt squealed and the elephant hit my thigh. "You want me to pay attention to you, don't you?" I asked him, picking him up and bringing him closer to my face.

His hands covered my mouth. His green eyes, just liked Zach's, sparkled with their babyish charm.

"Having fun?" Zach leaned in the opening from the hallway to the living room. He had at ie wrapped around his neck in preparation to tie it.

I smiled. "Very." Zach smirked, then walked over and kissed me lightly. As he leaned over me Matt grabbed onto his hair.

"Hey there buddy." Zach laughed. Matt giggled and showed his toothless smile. I loved that smile.

"Dad's hair is interesting isn't it?" I said, prying Matt's fingers away from Zach's dark hair.

"Ow… Cam… That hurts." Zach complained.

"Well duh… he's at the grabbing stage." I said standing up. Zach rubbed the back of his head.

"He messed up my hair." Zach groaned.

"Good job buddy." I praised Matt, putting my hand in front of him. Matt slapped it repeatedly before grabbing onto it.

"My hair was perfect! Now it's ruined." Zach complained next to me. Sometimes it was like I had two kids.

"Turn." I motioned, balancing Matt on my hip and making the turning motion with my finger. I ran my hand through the back of his hair, getting it into some semblance of what it was.

"Thanks Cam. Go get ready now. I'll take him." Zach offered with a kiss.

"Thank you. Would you change and feed him please?"

"Sure thing." He mumbled as I kissed him again, handing Matt to him as well.

"Oh and would you mind gathering up the soiled blanket and spit up rags? Those need to be washed." I made my way to our room.

"What else am I good for." He said, lifting Matt onto his shoulder.

"Lots of things." I smiled at him sweetly.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Since all of our friends that were usually around to babysit were going to the banquet we had to bring in a babysitter. Macey wasn't going though, something about a sick Brady. But when I talked to her on the phone I heard deep breaths from the other side and they weren't Brady's.

So we had a babysitter. Her name was Joy. At the momently Matt was endlessly entertained with her long dark hair. I had to admit, I was nervous about leaving my baby with her. Hey… A life of a spy will do that to you.

"If there are any problems just…"

"Cam… you've told her seven times before… Everything will be fine… Let's go." Zach tugged at my hand.

"But…"

"She will be fine. You know she will." Zach encouraged leading me out the door.

"Bye." Joy said, a smile plastered on her face.

"You could have let me say goodbye to Matt." I said crossly.

"He's sleeping. He'll be fine." Zach started up the car. I started stonily out the window.

"You look beautiful tonight." Zach complemented.

"It's just an old dress." I ran my hands over the deep purple fabric.

Zach smirked. "Wasn't the last time you wore that at our engagement party?" he asked.

"And now it's quite tight around the torso." I said as Zach chuckled.

A long line of cars greeted us as we pulled up to the drive the directors home. It very well rivaled Gallagher.

A man in a suit opened my door. "Good evening Ma'am." He said, inclining his head.

I nodded back and took Zach's hand as he tossed the keys to a person who was sure to park it. The person nodded.

"Let's go." Zach had me take his elbow. Just like Mrs. Dabney had instructed us years ago.

The mansion was extravagant. All marble and silk. "Director's got it doesn't he?" Zach said, gazing around.

"It's all government funded." I said. Zach smirked.

"Still…"

People milled around, talking and sipping and sipping glasses of champagne handed to the my waiters in white suits. I started looking around for Bex as Zach handed me a glass.

"She'll be here." Zach murmured.

I looked at him. "I hope. We haven't talked in forever." I stared at the bubble liquid in my glass. Zach kissed my temple before becoming engaged in conversation with who I think was a foreign diplomat.

Finally Bex flew towards me, her pale yellow dress fluttering around her. Needless to say, she caught the attention of several young men.

"Cam." She said breathlessly.

"If Grant could see all the guys gawking at you he would have a fit." I told her smirking.

Bex smiled slightly and fingered the ring she wore around her neck. Her engagement ring. "He… he had another panic attack." She said softly.

I pulled her off to the side. "Is he ok?" Then I asked the question that I needed at ask. "Are you ok?" I asked.

Bex swallowed. "He's ok." She said softly. I looked at her.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

Bex looked at me before lifting her beautiful hair away from her neck.

"Oh Bex." I gulped when I saw the bruise.

"Knocked me out. Thank goodness Nick was there to help." She said.

"Nick was there?" she seemed to be spending increasing amounts of time with him lately.

"Grant would have thrown himself out the window if he wasn't there. I need Nick there with me Cam. He's strong enough to hold back Grant. I know I can but somehow he over powers me. He has never been able to do that before." She said, her eyes flitting back and forth.

"He's not here is he?"

"Nick? Yea, he's here."

"I meant Grant."

"Oh no." Bex looked at her feet embarrassed about the Nick slip-up.

"He'll be ok." I said, pulling her into a hug.

"He's not getting better Cam. He never will. I might… I might have to… have to put him in… full time rehabilitation." She said softly so her voice didn't crack.

"With thinking like that he won't get better." Bex looked up and so did I. Nick walked towards us, a small sad smile on his lips.

"Hey Nick." Bex said looking at the ground. Nick stood awkwardly beside her.

"How's it going Cam?" he asked kindly.

"Great. Zach's… right here." I said pulling Zach over to where we were standing.

"Is that… spit up man?" Nick asked Zach.

"WHAT!" Zach looked to where Nick had gestured. He glared at Nick when he realized there was nothing there. Nick smiled cheekily at him.

"Looks like you got a split lip there Baxter." Zach said. Bex pressed her hand to her mouth.

"Zach!' I hissed, elbowing him

"Sorry. Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Zach hastened to fix his words. Bex nodded and turned for a moment. Nick took a step closer and leaned in to her, whispering something.

"Now I feel like a-,"

"Don't finish that sentence." I said slapping his arm as Allison approached. I had just seen her talking to a man in a dark suit and she looked a little shaken up. But she put on a brave face.

"Hi guys." She said smiling. The smile faltered when she saw Nick near Bex. He stepped away from her and quickly kissed Allison's cheek.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, looking around all of us.

None of us got to answer seeing as we were all called to sot by the directors assistant.

Zach kindly pulled my chair out for me. I smiled at him and it seemed to relive the tension in his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" I muttered to him.

"Something's off." He muttered back. I nodded and turned my attention to the director who was speaking.

"We have all joined her tonight commemorate and honor those who have dies and volunteered to help our country. Most are here with us and some are not. But they all helped one great cause." I glanced at Allison, who was shifting uncomfortably in her seat. That seemed odd to me.

Maybe she felt the same feeling Zach was feeling.

"Now before we start our meal… I'd like to call some people forward. These agents, bless them, have somehow, with their wonderful ways, rid out world of our long known enemy. The Circle of Cavan." The director started.

Zach stiffened beside me, his jaw tight.

"Would Zachary Goode, Grant Newman, Allison Ride and Nicholas Valdez, join me on stage please." The clapping was deafening as they rose.

The only one not there was Grant. No one noticed. Bex looked over at me. I sent her a fleeting smile. Grant wouldn't take this award. He wouldn't understand. It might end up in the street and Bex might be on the ground bleeding from the head if he saw.

He was that unstable.

Zach stood up on the stage stiffly. He knew this award wasn't worth it. He knew the fight wasn't over. He knew his mom. But he didn't saw anything.

The director kept talking. Allison looked nervous. Nick, bored.

Suddenly time slowed down. The bang was deafening

"CAMMIE!" Bex yelled as the room exploded. Wood, stone and people went flying.

The last thing I heard were screams of pain.

**Review? and start this week off good? **


	4. Chapter 4

_Ummm... Hi... been awhile huh? yea... bad author... but..._

_As most of you noticed I deleted the original chapter 4 (did you notice?) It was bugging me and giving me writers block but now I have it all figured out and i'm making it a point to plan better... and I won't take as long to update. I swear it!_

**_READ THE BOLD AT THE BOTTOM! I HAVE NEWS!_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Cammie." The voice was fuzzy, like I was in a dream and just couldn't wake up.

"Cammie!" There is was again.

"CAMMIE! Wake up! Please!" the voice was urgent, begging me to get up.

I was lying on something cold and the air smell like smoke. Around me I heard faint shouting and calling and there was warmth next to me and was stroking my forehead. This was before I opened my eyes.

"Cammie. Wake up. Wake up!" My eyes drifted open and the light (which there wasn't much of) hurt my eyes. Suddenly I was aware of the deep pounding in my head. It felt like someone had swung a baseball bat to the back of it.

I groaned, my head moving slightly to the side as I tried to get myself awake.

"Oh thank goodness! Cammie! You can hear me right?" Bex was next to me, her beautiful yellow dress covered in streaks of dirt along with other odds and ends.

"What happened?" I made to push myself onto my elbows. Bex shifted next to me. Her hair held bits of building dust and maybe a little bit of food.

"A bomb. A likely terrorist attack. No one knows yet." She pulled off a broken heel. I felt my brain freeze.

"Terrorist attack?" I sputtered.

"Well the director was one on the highest ranking officials in the US embassy."

"Was?" I pulled myself into a sitting position, my head pounding.

"Well… that's another thing. The directors gone… vaporized. Like there is none of him left. That missile was made for him." Bex explained.

A terrorist attack. I brought in a deep breath and let it out slowly, arranging my thoughts in my head. Which was in a wild, raging pain. That missile had gone for the stage and obliterated the director. The stage. Zach. Zach had been on that stage.

I hurried to get up and ended up stumbling over dizzy. This head thing might be worse than I thought it might. Bex was there to support me in a second.

"Zach. Where is Zach?" I asked, feeling my eyes go wide. He had been on the stage. Next to the director.

"Cam…"

"MY HUSBAND! BEX! Where is my husband?" if he had been killed… I didn't want to think about it.

"Cam, He's fine. Totally intact, hardly a scratch. Loads better than you are right now. Can you please take a seat?"

Hardly a scratch? He had been right next to the director. And he was gone.

"Then where is he?" I asked, cooperating with Bex as long as she would answer my questions.

"Being noble and starting investigations of course. He came and found you first. Made sure you were ok and had me stay here to be here when you wake up. He said something about a hunch he wants to follow. Also said that you would understand." Bex pulled another chair over by mine.

I closed my eyes, my head throbbing. My fingers made a tent on the bridge of my nose. "He does have a hunch… but now is not the time of place to talk about it. It's better said in secret." I looked at her.

Bex nodded and sighed, leaning back into her chair. Her head turned slightly towards what was left of the far right wall. Most people seems ok. Sirens were blaring and officials were scurrying around. Medical assistance was being giving to some people.

I watched Bex's gaze. It landed on Nick, who was getting a bandage wrapped around his arm, Allison standing nearby, biting her lip.

"Cammie!" I turned my head, gasping silently in pain at the movement. Zach flew to my side, looking no worse for wear. "You're ok." He breathed, taking my head.

I gave him a look. "Well you made sure of that." I had to smile a bit. He smiled a little too. It was weird, smiling in a situation like this. But we were both glad the other was ok.

"You know what I'm thinking don't you?" He asked quietly, glancing at Bex. She gave him a look. She was served a slight smirk in return.

"I think I do. But as I already mentioned to Bex, this is not the time and this is not the place." I tightened my grip on his hand, trying to get my point across. He nodded slightly.

"What's being done?" I asked, wanting to bring important matters now.

"The FBI was called in. In total only two people were killed. The director and who they think might have set off the missile. Most others are injured." Zach stood, grunting a little.

"DO they have any idea what is going to be done?" I asked. Bex looked expectantly at Zach

"They are going to pick a new director obviously. Since everything is relatively new they are thinking early tomorrow morning at the latest. The president and his people have been informed of the situation. From there are no plans." Zach rubbed his chin.

The three of us were silent and we stayed silent until Nick and Allison started walking over. There seemed nothing to say. Bex hurried to her feet as they came closer. "Are you ok?" she asked gesturing to his arm.

"I've had worse." He sent her a sweet smile that did not go unnoticed by Allison.

She smiled as well, somewhat disturbingly at Bex. "Well, I better take Nick home. He was told to rest by the medical assistances." She started to lead him away.

"W-" Nick was cut off by Allison hissing at him that it was time to go.

"Does she seem… different?" Bex asked, watching then go.

Zach looked at her. "She's always been like that. Some people just never change." He extended his hand to me. "but we should go as well. They'll get things wrapped up here and we have a baby to get back too."

Bex pulled herself out of her thoughts. "And you two have to tell me his theory. I refuse to be kept in the dark. Especially if I can help."

.

.

.

"Wow." Bex placed her chin in her hands and looked at Zach.

"You don't believe me either." Zach pounded his fist on the table. I shot him a deathly look because Matt was asleep in my arms.

"I'm not saying I don't believe you I'm just saying wow." Bex slumped back in her chair.

"So?" Zach asked.

"It makes sense. If they are trying to show how weak we are and how easily we can be deceived it worked. With the director gone they could now have a chance to step in and everything could just keep on a steep downhill."

Zach looked over at me. "So now we need someone trusted in the position." I said, adjusting my arms. Bex nodded.

"If Zach is correct that we have a big mess on our hands. These people won't go down without a fight." Bex stood and placed her mug in the sink.

Zach's face was in his hands. "I was sure this was over years ago." He mumbled.

'We all did." I looked down at Matt's sleeping face. He was so peaceful. So blissfully unaware of everything that could happen. I wished I could keep it like that.

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was early the next morning when Zach was awake. My head still hurt horribly despite the pain medications I had taken.

'Where are you going?" I asked turning over as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Meeting starts in half an hour." He said simply.

"Well why didn't you tell me!" I pushed the covers aside.

'Because you need to stay here." He said.

"No, I don't . I have as much right as you to go to this meeting." I sat up, crossing my arms.

"Well they won't let us bring Matt and we can't leave him here alone." Zach snapped. Why were we arguing at four thirty in the morning?

"Then we can call Joy."

"At four thirty in the morning Cam? She was already here past midnight last night because if what happened. She'll get suspicious soon enough. Plus this time I plan to keep everyone safe. That means you staying here.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." I stood, temper rising.

"Cam. Please. For me?" he pleaded me with is eyes." I groaned.

He had so many correct points, but I wanted in on this too.

"Just… tell me everything when you get back. And I mean everything." I looked at him pointedly.

"I will. I promise." He kissed my forehead, than my mouth. "Matt's had his early morning feed. GO back to bed."

"Well at least your good for something." I mumbled, falling back.

Zach laughed as he left the room.

That man. He would be the death of me. He was going to drive me insane. This whole thing was going to drive me insane.

* * *

_Sorry you had to wait for this horrible thing called a chapter! I totally promise that it won't take as long next time! I SWEAR IT! Cause I'm planning the rest of the story out over spring break (Happening now!) and then I will make some serious progress._

_This is also a filler! Next things will get better!_

**Also!_ MY PAPER HERAT _had been nominated for the GGFFA! I'm so happy/excited and I hope that when the time comes you guys will vote for it! I don't know much more than that right now I will have more later! There is a link on my profile and I'll set up a a direct one too the vote page whn it's time! I Love you all and you all are awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N So school is over and my muse HAS RETURNED! Sorry to make you all wait! I hope this long chapter makes up for it!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Zach closed the door behind him, looking haggard and annoyed. He threw a black folder on the table before collapsing into a chair, head in his hands.

I looked over at Matt who was sitting next to me, chewing on a toy. "Daddy had rough night didn't he?" I asked as Matt made a noise.

I smiled and looked over at Zach, who raised his head to give me an incredulous look. "What he agrees." I smiled, getting up and bending over to kiss his head.

"No need to turn my own kid against me." Zach pulled Matt's chair closer to his.

"But it's so fun." I told him, going over to the stove to get Zach some of the soup I heated up earlier.

He sent me a look of gratitude as I set it in front of him.

"So… How'd it go?" I asked, sitting back down and moving my work to the side.

Zach sighed. "I'd rather not talk about it now. Can we just have a normal night as a family? No work anything related?" he looked at me imploringly.

"Well you are not getting out of it." I folded my hands.

"I'll get out of it later." Zach said, reaching over and lifting Matt out of his chair.

It was amazing how much Matt had grown in the past six months. He used to fit in the crook of my arms while I did things one handed. He had seemed especially small in Zach's muscular arms but now he was so big and would soon start teething. It may have already started. He had been rather fussy the past couple days.

"Hey Buddy." Zach smiled and Matt laughed his perfect little baby laugh. I smiled at the two of them.

I guess the meeting news could wait till later.

**.**

**.**

**.**

In the end of Zach's normal family night, one out of the three of us was asleep and another was falling asleep.

Matt was drooped on Zach's chest, after having his dinner and looking absently at the movie Zach and I had been watching, he had fallen asleep quickly.

I was the one on my way to falling asleep, my head resting against Zach's arm. His hand was playing with the ends of my hair. Matt's little breaths made Zach's t-shirt move every couple seconds. I enjoyed watching him even if I was half asleep.

It was these moments I cherished so much. These moments where it was just us and we didn't have to worry about work or anything.

"Cam." Zach nudged me twenty minutes later. Apparently I had dozed off. The headache didn't make it better.

"Hum?" I lifted my head.

"I put Matt down. Do you still want to talk about the meeting?" he asked softly.

"Yes." I took his offered hand and let him pull me into a hug.

"You know I love you right." He murmured as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes." I kissed his chest and pulled away slightly. "Now… Tell me."

Zach smirked. "Coffee?"

"Tea." I smiled at him.

I sat at the table while he prepared tea and explained.

"So at first the meeting was chaos. Absolute chaos. There was so much arguing and confusion. Bex eventually clamed everyone down though." He started.

"Of course she did." I laughed a little. Zach smiled.

"They went through basic routine, covered what had happened last night, the possible scenarios of what happened. The only thing that is certain to us that it was a bomb and it was intended for the director."

"Do you think your assumption is correct?" I asked. Zach didn't answer. "Do you?" I poked his hip as he handed me my tea.

"If I know my mother she will do it discreetly. This was not discreet whatsoever. Either she's changing her tactics because she knows I know her or she never gave that order. Right now I have no idea." He sat next to me, hands wrapped around his mug.

We were quiet for a moment. I opened my mouth to ask him…

"Fabian Scott." Zach answered.

"I didn't even ask."

"But I knew it was coming." He looked at me. I sent him a face.

"So is this Fabian Scott from networking?" I asked.

Zach nodded. "Bit of a weirdo if you ask me. There are so many other people that are better suited for the job than that guy."

"Like you?" I teased. He glared at me.

"No. I don't want that job." He took a sip of his tea. "He just… I don't understand why the director put him at the guy is a bird. He would die if you even startled him." I bit back a smile. "Tomorrow we go swear to serve the new CIA director."

"But we…"

"Fabian wants all employees to swear in again. If we don't we lose out jobs and then you have to go in for memory modification." Zach said.

"Harsh."

"He's new. All this power is way over his head right now. I bet you his do some pretty rash things in the coming months."

"How much you want to bet?" I asked grabbing his hand.

"Not as much as you have." He laughed lightly entwining our fingers.

I looked up at him as I laughed. "Come on. Let's get you to bed."

**L-i*N~e B^r_Ea.K**

_Bex&Nick_

"Well that was exciting." Nick waited behind Bex as she unlocked her apartment.

"And exhausting. I think I'll sleep for a week." She pushed the door open. The apartment was dark. Grant was at the rehab place for the night. They were slowly integrating him back into familiar surroundings in hopes of a memory jog.

"Yea… Well." Nick followed her in. Bex was quiet as she put her keys and bag on the counter.

"You can sit of you want. I'm just going to make some eggs." She opened the fridge. "Have eaten barely anything since last night before Grants…" she paused and didn't finish.

Nick shuffled his feet. "Are you sure it's a… good idea…? To bring him back here as often as you do?"

"Maybe. The only way he will make progress is if we keep working on him." Bex cracked eggs into a bowl. "Eggs?" she asked.

"Sure. But what if what happened last night happens again? And it's without another person here? You could both have been seriously hurt if I wasn't here last night." He walked closer to her.

Bex methodically placed butter in the pan and watched as it melted. She leaned her head against the vent above the stove. "This is so messed up." She whispered. It wasn't often that Bex showed emotion like this but these past months she had seemed to show more than usual.

"I know it is." Nick wanted to hug her but he thought it wouldn't be the right thing to do.

Taking a deep breath Bex stood straight and poured the eggs into the pan. 'So why didn't Allison come to the meeting tonight?" she asked, glancing over at Nick as he leaned against the counter.

"Had things at the office to finish up. The meeting didn't interest her that much anyway." He said.

"She's crazy. Why not go to the meeting? Everyone else was there."

"Cammie wasn't."

"She has a perfect good excuse." Bex said as she stirred the eggs.

"Matt could always come?"

"have you not heard the noise that kid makes? It's hard to believe he's Cam's and Zach's son he so loud." Bex smiled a bit. "Mind grabbing some plates?"

Nick grabbed the plates and two glasses.

"How do you know where the stuff in my house is better than I do?" Bex asked as she served eggs onto the plates.

"I spend way too much time here?"

"Yea right." Bex rolled her eyes. Nick chuckled.

"It's true! Tell me we haven't watched the whole series of James Bond movies and then fallen asleep immediately after?" He said. Bex laughed a little as she sat down.

"I'm afraid I can't say no to that. Not after your little kid reactions." She smirked at him. Nick smirked back, taking a bite of eggs.

"These are good." He said after chewing.

"Thanks. This is about the extent of my cooking skills." Bex scooped eggs onto her fork.

"So you and Grant lived off eggs for years?" Nick teased.

Bex sent him a look. "Cereal. And chicken nuggets." She shot back. They both ended up laughing.

"Well sometime I will have to cook for you." Nick told her as they cleared the table.

"And you're a master the kitchen now." Bex said pushing herself onto the counter.

"Absolutely." Nick smiled as he washed off the dishes. "I will cook you the best meal in your entire life!"

"You do that."

"I will." He looked up at her. Bex had pretty eyes he thought. Wait… he didn't need to think that. He turned back to the dishes so he didn't have to look at her.

Bex leaned her head against the cabinet. "Nick?" she asked.

"Hum?"

"Do you think Grant will get better?" she looked lost.

Nick flipped off the water and turned to her. "I think that with you and the team of doctors behind you Grant will make a fantastic recovery. It will just take time." He watched her twist her necklace in her fingers.

"It's been almost six months and he hasn't had much change. It's also getting very expensive." Bex dropped her hands to her lap. "I don't think I can pay for all this medical stuff much longer. We don't exactly get paid greatly."

"About how much in medical bills right now?" Nick asked.

"High."

"A real answer." Nick crossed his arms.

"High is real answer." Bex deadpanned. Nick shook his head, smiling slightly.

"You're impossible."

"Thanks." Bex hopped off the counter.

Nick glanced at the clock. "Shoot." He hurried to Bex's front door.

"What?" Bex looked confused at he hurried past her.

"I told Allison I'd be home at midnight! It's quarter past!" Nick shoved his feet into his shoes.

"Oh." Bex stood there as he got ready in a rush.

"Thanks the eggs." He gave her a quick hug.

"Anytime. Thanks for listening and the ride." She gave him a small smile.

"Don't want you on those roads do we? See you tomorrow right?" he asked as he opened the door.

"Yea. Be safe going home!" she called as he left.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" he laughed as he made a beeline to his car.

Bex watched him leave before closing the door. She didn't like her house when she was alone. After living and traveling with her parents, than living with her friends, than living with Grant, being alone was not something she liked.

"Oh well." She sighed. "Bedtime for Bex!"


End file.
